Who's U Love?
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [WANNA ONE] [Ong Seongwoo x GS!Hwang Minhyun x Kang Daniel] "Tadi kau bilang, aku bisa memilih antara kau atau Daniel. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku menikahi Daniel?" Warn : Yaoi. Straight.
1. Prolog

Hwang Minhyun, gadis berkulit putih dengan wajah yang menawan dan rambut berwarna hitam lurus itu mendengus kesal menatap dua pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kalian gila!"

Minhyun bisa saja berteriak memaki kedua orang itu yang sayangnya adalah sahabatnya.

Ong Seongwoo, nama pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri dari duduknya. Mendekati Minhyun yang masih berdiri di depan televisi dengan posisi tangan yang bersidekap.

"Ayolah Minhyun-ie~, hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami. Tinggal menikahi aku atau Daniel, maka masalah selesai." Ucap Seongwoo dengan santai.

Mata Minhyun menyipit, menatap tajam pada Seongwoo. "Selesai? Selesai apanya, bodoh! Tidak semudah itu tahu. Kalian yang diuntungkan di sini. Sementara aku? Harus terjebak di antara dua pemuda gila yang saling mencintai. Euwh~ menjijikan." Sarkas Minhyun dengan ekspresi wajah ingin muntah.

"Oh Minhyun-ie, kata-katamu kejam sekali." Kali ini Kang Daniel. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna honey brown yang bersuara. Matanya menatap Minhyun dengan sorot mata yang terluka.

"Kalian kira aku peduli? Cari orang lain saja. Atau salah satu dari kalian berpura-pura saja menjadi wanita agar bisa menikah." Minhyun berjalan menghentak menuju dapur.

Mereka ada di apartemen Seongwoo sekarang. Dan, memang mereka bertiga seringkali menginap di apartemen salah satu dari mereka setiap akhir pekan. Seperti sekarang.

"Kami ingin menggunakan ide itu. Tapi sayangnya, semua orang bisa mengenali kita dengan mudah nantinya, Minhyun-ie," ujar Seongwoo seraya menyusul Minhyun ke dapur.

Minhyun mendesah pelan. Ia menelan habis air putih yang ada di gelasnya sebelum matanya memicing menatap Seongwoo.

"Dan katakan padaku, apa untungnya untukku menikah salah satu dari kalian? Kalian bahkan berniat menikah di Amerika sana 'kan? Kenapa tidak pindah saja ke sana sekalian!"

Seongwoo tersenyum lembut, matanya melirik pada Daniel yang masih setia duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku sih inginnya begitu. Tapi, kau tahu keluargaku 'kan? Tidak mudah meyakinkan keluargaku. Apalagi keluargaku itu memang sangat kolot. Dan jika kau menikah dengan Daniel, saat itulah aku juga akan menikah dengannya. Pastinya di saat kalian berbulan madu nantinya."

"Tadi kau bilang, aku bisa memilih antara kau atau Daniel. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku menikahi Daniel?"

Seongwoo terkekeh, tangannya mengacak gemas rambut panjang Minhyun. "Oh, jadi kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Dalam mimpimu, bastard!"

.

.

.

Who's U Love?

By

Sweatpanda

.

.

GS!Minhyun

OngHwang! OngNiel! NielHwang!

OngNielHwang

.

.

 **28** **September** **2017**


	2. Chapter 1

**17** **Maret** **2005**

.

"Yakk Daniel! Tunggu aku!" Seorang anak perempuan berlari sambil berteriak pada anak lelaki lain yang sedang berlari meninggalkannya. Anak lelaki itu hanya menoleh sebentar untuk menertawakan anak perempuan di belakangnya. Membuat sang anak perempuan mendengus dan semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

"Noona sini!" Teriak Daniel sesaat setelah ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Minhyun, nama anak perempuan tadi, menghampiri Daniel dan berdiri tepat di samping Daniel dengan tatapan bingung juga nafas yang sedikit tak beraturan.

"Mereka, siapa?" Tanya Minhyun bingung ketika matanya menemukan beberapa orang asing yang sedang bercengkrama dengan orang tuanya.

"Aku juga tak tahu noona," Daniel mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu mata sipitnya berbinar cerah lengkap dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

"Ck, kau tak seru noona. Jika ingin tahu, maka ia harus ke sana bukan? Ayo!" Daniel menarik tangan Minhyun dan kembali berlari untuk memasuki rumah keluarga Hwang. Minhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan Daniel.

"Kami pulang!" Ucap Daniel riang. Tuan Hwang yang melihat anak temannya dan anak kandungnya sudah berada di depannya pun tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Nah, kalian dapat tetangga baru. Mereka ini keluarga Ong, mereka akan tinggal di depan rumah kita," jelas Tuan Hwang dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Daniel dan Minhyun saling bertatapan, "Keluarga Ong?"

Seorang pria lain terkekeh, "Iya anak-anak. Ong, bukan Hong ataupun Gong. Hanya Ong."

Daniel dan Minhyun kembali mengangguk. Pandangan Minhyun beralih pada sesosok anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang bersenyembunyi di belakang pria tadi.

Mengerti arah pandang Minhyun, Tuan Ong pun menarik tangan anaknya, untuk ia tarik agar berdiri di depannya.

"Perkenalkan, ini anak ahjussi. Namanya Ong Seongwoo," ujar Tuan Ong.

"Dan dia seumuran denganmu, Minhyun-ie," sambung Tuan Hwang.

"Aku Kang Daniel, Seongwoo-hyung!" Dengan senyum cerahnya, Daniel mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Seongwoo.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Seongwoo membalas uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya, "Ong Seongwoo." Balas Seongwoo singkat sebelum melepas jabatan tangannya.

Mata Minhyun menyipit melihat kelakuan anak itu. 'Seperti ada yang aneh' pikirnya.

.

.

Minhyun menatap malas pada Daniel yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Yaitu berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan segala macam makanan berada di sisi pemuda itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Kang Daniel, jangan makan di atas kasur," ujar Minhyun dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Daniel hanya terkekeh dan membalas, "Ayolah noona, kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja."

Minhyun mendengus. Kemudian ia berusaha mengabaikan Daniel juga suara-suara yang keluar dari mulut Daniel, efek mengunyah makanan. Minhyun membuka almarinya, memilih baju yang sekiranya cocok untuk dirinya pakai untuk bertemu seseorang.

"Kau mau pergi, noona?" Daniel bertanya, matanya menatap lurus pada punggung Minhyun yang tertutupi t-shirt berwarna peach.

"Aku mau menemui Dongho," jawab Minhyun singkat. Tangannya masih sibuk memilih baju yang sesekali ia cocokkan ke tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa? Dia tidak mengajakmu untuk balikkan 'kan? Jika ia, aku rasa kau tidak boleh untuk mengatakan iya. Kau sudah disakiti olehnya, noona. Dia menyelingkuhimu, kau masih ingat itu 'kan?" Celoteh Daniel dengan mulut yang penuh akan makanan.

Minhyun mendesah pelan. Tangannya mengambil dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda yang panjangnya hanya setengah jengkal di atas lutut.

"Aku tahu, dan aku masih ingat itu, Daniel. Rasanya juga masih sakit ketika mengingat itu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin profesional. Dongho ingin jika aku yang menjadi designer untuk baju pernikahannya dengan Kenta. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, bukankah aku harus menolongnya?" Minhyun melangkah meninggalkan Daniel yang membeku di tempatnya.

"Kang Dongho sialan!"

.

"Kenapa, Daniel?" Seongwoo menatap bingung pada Daniel yang tengah bermuka masam. Semenjak Minhyun keluar, yaitu sepuluh menit yang lalu, ekspresi wajah Daniel terlihat begitu masam.

"Kau tahu kemana Minhyun-noona pergi?" Daniel bertanya dengan mata yang menatap datar pada Seongwoo.

"Dia bilang ingin menemui kliennya, kenapa?"

"Huft."

Minhyun berbohong pada Seongwoo? Tentu saja. Karena jika Seongwoo tahu, bisa-bisa Minhyun tidak bisa pergi. Karena Seongwoo pasti akan langsung menguncinya di kamarnya agar ia tidak pergi hanya untuk menemui si Dongho itu. Daniel bukannya tidak bisa menahan Minhyun seperti halnya Seongwoo, hanya saja, Daniel mempunyai peran berbeda di sini. Hubungan ketiganya memang rumit. Daniel dan Seongwoo sepasang kekasih, tapi keduanya juga tetap peduli pada Minhyun karena dia adalah sahabat mereka. Tapi, hati manusia, siapa yang tahu 'kan?

"Apa dia mengatakan padamu dia mau kemana? Maksudku, dia mau menemui siapa?" Kini giliran Seongwoo yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Daniel mengangguk lemah, "Dongho-hyung. Minhyun bilang Dongho-hyung memintanya menjadi designer baju pernikahannya dengan si Kenta itu. Ck, aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Minhyun-noona terus saja mau disakiti oleh dia begini."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Tahu begitu aku tak akan mengizinkannya pergi."

"Percuma hyung. Dia pasti akan coba kabur lagi. Paling-paling nanti dia minta tolong pada Jonghyun-hyung atau Minki-noona jika kita tidak memberinya izin keluar."

Seongwoo mendesah, "Kau benar. Ck, padahal aku mengajaknya menikah agar dia bisa cepat move on dari Dongho itu."

Mata Daniel menyipit mendengar ucapan Seongwoo, "Oh, jadi sebenarnya kau ingin menikahi Minhyun-noona begitu hyung? Bagaimana denganku?"

Seongwoo gelagapan, tangannya meraih tangan Daniel sebelum menatap mata yang lebih muda. "Bukan begitu Daniel. Aku hanya ingin membantunya supaya cepat melupakan Dongho. Kau dengar 'kan kemarin aku bilang bahwa setelah kau atau aku menikah dengan Minhyun, kita akan ke Amerika. Nah, di sana kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Kita bisa menikah di sana dan Minhyun mungkin bisa menemukan cintanya yang baru di sana."

Daniel terkekeh melihat Seongwoo. "Oh astaga hyung. Aku tahu, kau serius sekali? Aku juga mengerti kok, kita ini 'kan sama-sama ingin membahagiakan Minhyun-noona. Seperti janji kita dulu."

Seongwoo tersenyum, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa di belakangnya diikuti pula oleh Daniel.

" **Selama** **kita** **bertiga,** **kita** **akan** **bahagia.** **Jika** **salah** **satu** **di** **antara** **kita** **bersedih,** **maka** **yang** **lain** **harus** **membuat** **dia** **tersenyum.** **Jikapun** **tidak** **bisa,** **kita** **harus** **menangis** **bersama**."

 **.**

 **.**

Minhyun mengeratkan mantel berwarna cokelat miliknya ketika angin dingin perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah akibat udara dingin begitupula dengan hidungnya. Rambut panjangnya yang ia gerai terlihat sesekali tertiup oleh angin malam yang berhembus.

Minhyun tidak berpikir untuk pulang malam ini. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin sekali menenangkan diri untuk sebentar. Minhyun tidak ingin suara tawa Daniel ataupun ocehan Seongwoo untuk malam ini. Tapi, ia harus kemana? Ke tempat Jonghyun dan Minki? Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka ada pengantin baru. Dan Minhyun tidak akan mau menganggu mereka.

Terus siapa? Minhyun terus saja memperhatikan satu-persatu nama yang ada dikontak nomor telepon miliknya. Minhyun berhenti di sebuah halte bus namun belum menemukan tujuannya pergi malam ini. Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum matanya berbinar saat matanya melihat seseorang yang berlari menuju halte bus.

 **"** Jaehwan-ah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **23 April 2012**

 **"** Lihat-lihat, itu si gay Daniel 'kan?"

 **"** Ck, menjijikan, kenapa dia masih sekolah di sini?"

"Haruskah kita protes ke kepala sekolah?"

"Aku yakin, jika kita protes juga percuma. Kalian tahu si Hwang dan Ong? Ayah mereka 'kan penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini, dan mereka juga sahabat si Daniel itu."

"Apakah dua orang itu tidak jijik punya sahabat gay seperti Daniel?"

"Aku malah curiga jika si Ong ketularan di Daniel."

Daniel berusaha mengabaikan berbagai bisikan tentang dirinya sepanjang koridor kelasnya. Matanya sudah memerah akibat menahan tangisnya. Sungguh, ini bukan kemauannya untuk menjadikan dirinya berbeda dari dari yang lain. Tapi, bagaimana lagi?

Tidak mungkinkan jika ia berteriak bahwa yang menjadi gay lebih dulu adalah Ong Seongwoo? Bisa diinjak-injak dan dikatai habis-habisan ia nanti.

"Daniel-ah!" Daniel menoleh dengan cepat untuk menemukan Minhyun yang tersenyum lebar menyapanya. Melangkah dengan cepat, Daniel menarik tangan Minhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Yakk Daniel! Kita mau kemana?" Minhyun berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Daniel.

"Sudah noona, ikut saja."

"Kau menangis?"

Diam. Daniel tak membalas apapun yang membuat Minhyun juga diam. Dia diam-diam memperhatikan punggung Daniel sebelum menundukan kepalanya.

'Maafkan aku, Daniel-ah.'

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Terimakasih yg sudah favorite, follow, dan review ff ini. Kirain ga bakal ada yg respon.

2.) Di OngNiel, aku suka Ong!Top ya. Hehe.

3.) Konfliknya emang dari awal ada ya. Dan tolong perhatikan Tanggal dan Tahunnya serta Bulannya. Umur mereka mengikuti umur sebenarnya, tapi yg Korea version. Dan entah siapa yg bakal dinikahin Minhyun. Haha.

.

.

 **Who** ' **s** **U** **Love**?

By

Sweatpanda

.

.

GS!Hwang Minhyun

OngNiel! OngHwang! NielHwang

OngNielHwang

.

.

 **30 September 2017**


	3. Chapter 2

**Who** ' **s** **U** **Love?**

By

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

GS!Hwang Minhyun

OngNiel! OngHwang! NielHwang OngNielHwang

.

.

Minhyun menatap bosan pada arah jendela tempat kerjanya yang terbuka. Langit berwarna abu menjadi pemandangan yang Minhyun lihat. Desahan pelan mengalun dari bibir tipisnya, tangannya mengarah pada pangkal hidungnya dan memijitnya pelan.

Minhyun beralih memandang meja di depannya. Mengambil kertas sketsa miliknya, Minhyun kembali mendesah. Ingin rasanya Minhyun mencorat-coret gambar miliknya itu jika tidak mengingat jika gambar itu adalah sketsa baju pernikahan milik kliennya. Yang sayangnya, kliennya adalah mantan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya sejak masa kuliah yang harus berpisah hanya karena jarak.

Kang Dongho. Nama lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dengan teganya memutuskannya hanya untuk menikahi gadis lain yang satu universitas dengan lelaki itu di Jepang dulu. Minhyun melepas kacamata bacanya, berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya untuk berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

Bukan hal mudah untuk melupakan seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun ada dalam pikiran dan hatimu. Awalnya mereka hanya berteman sejak mereka di sekolah menengah atas, namun saat lulus sekolah, Dongho menyatakan perasaannya yang diterima oleh Minhyun -meskipun awalnya ditentang oleh Daniel dan Seongwoo, yang sampai sekarang Minhyun tidak tahu apa alasannya-. Dan saat tahun kedua di universitas, Minhyun harus berpisah dengan Dongho yang terpaksa pindah ke Jepang karena paksaan orangtuanya. Dari situlah hubungan keduanya merenggang hingga akhir tahun lalu, Dongho memutuskan hubungan dengan dirinya.

Minhyun menatap tetesan air yang perlahan menetes dari atas langit sana. Minhyun mengusap kaca di hadapannya, matanya menatap sayu ke pemandangan yang sama mendungnya dengan hatinya itu.

 **Ddrrt** ~ **ddrrt** ~

Fokus Minhyun teralih pada ponsel genggamnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Minhyun melirik malas, sebelum berjalan mendekat dan mengambil ponselnya.

Terdapat nama 'Ongie is Calling..' di layar ponselnya. Minhyun menimbang sebentar, berpikir untuk mengangkat atau mengabaikannya saja. Dengan helaan nafas berat, Minhyun pun mengangkat sambungan itu dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Ada apa, Seongwoo?" Tanya Minhyun tanpa basa-basi.

" **Ah! Kau akan pulang 'kan malam ini? Aku akan ke apartmu malam ini."** Suara Seongwoo terdengar, sedikit ribut **.** Mungkin Seongwoo masih di lokasi syuting **.** Pikir Minhyun **.**

Alis Minhyun terangkat, merasa bingung dengan kalimat yang Seongwoo keluarkan. "Kau ke apartku? Malam ini? Sendirian?"

 **"** **Ya**. **Daniel ada kerjaan di luar kota tiga hari ke depan, jadi aku akan menginap di tempatmu sementara."**

Minhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Seongwoo. "Ck, baiklah. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Dan, kenapa Daniel tidak menghubungiku jika dia mau ke luar kota?"

" **Oh itu, Daniel kira kau masih marah. Jadi, dia mau menghubungimu."**

"Dasar anak itu. Aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Baiklah Ong, sampai nanti."

" **Ya, sampai nanti."**

Minhyun kembali menyimpan ponselnya saat sambungan telfonnya dan Seongwoo sudah terputus. Mata Minhyun beralih menatap jam dinding yang berada di atas dinding. Sudah jam 17.45 KST. Ada waktu satu jam lebih untuk menenangkan dirinya yang akan bertemu Seongwoo dan menghubungi Daniel.

Entahlah, Minhyun merasa dirinya aneh akhir-akhir ini. Perasaannya sering kali kacau jika sudah memikirkan dua sahabatnya itu. Tidak boleh! Minhyun tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang perasaannya pada dua sahabatnya itu. Dua sahabatnya itu saling mencintai, dan mereka juga berencana menikah tak lama lagi.

Tapi, kenapa perasaannya tak tenang? Ada yang salahkah dengan perasaannya?

 **.**

 **.**

Seongwoo tersenyum sesaat setelah panggilannya dan Minhyun terputus. Matanya beralih untuk menatap Youngmin yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

 **"** Jadi sebenarnya, yang kau cintai itu Daniel atau Minhyun?" Youngmin bertanya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Donghyun yang baru datang langsung duduk di samping Youngmin dan bersender dengan nyaman di bahu Youngmin.

Seongwoo terkekeh kecil melihat pandangan di hadapannya. Bukan pandangan luar biasa, tapi sudah terlalu biasa untuknya. Hanya saja, jika melihat dua orang juniornya itu -dalam hal berkarir di dunia entertainment- tetap saja membuatnya merasa lucu. Karena, keduanya terlalu blak-blakan untuk menunjukan rasa cinta mereka.

"Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang pasti, aku mencintai keduanya. Daniel sebagai kekasihku dan Minhyun sebagai sahabatku." Jawab Seongwoo setelah sekian lama terdiam. Diam memperhatikan tingkah laku Donghyun yang terlihat sedikit lebih manja sebanding sebelumnya.

Alis Youngmin bertaut mendengar jawaban Seongwoo. "Kau tidak kebalik? Aku malah melihat jika kau mencintai Minhyun sebagai kekasihmu dibandingkah Daniel," ujar Youngmin dengan nada tak percaya.

Seongwoo kembali tertawa, kemudian mencoba meredakan tawanya begitu melihat wajah Youngmin dan Donghyun yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ck, Lim Youngmin, kau tahu 'kan? Aku seorang aktor terkenal dan berbakat. Jadi, berakting seperti itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Di hadapan orang banyak aku memang seperti mencintai Minhyun, well itu untuk menyalamatkan imageku, Youngmin. Aku adalah seorang aktor yang karirnya baru menanjak, akan bahaya jika karirku sudah terkena skandal. Apalagi skandal sebagai gay. Lagipula, semua orang tahu siapa itu Minhyun." Jelas Seongwoo santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Donghyun dan Youngmin bertatapan, seperti berpikir akan perkataan panjang kali lebar milik Seongwoo.

"Hanya untuk image? Tapi, apa hyung pernah berpikir tentang perasaan mereka berdua? Apa hyung tidak pernah berpikir jika perlakuan hyung ini menyakiti hati Minhyun-noona dan Daniel-hyung? Aku tahu, mungkin mereka akan mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi, hati manusia tidak ada yang tahu hyung." Ujar Donghyun seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

Youngmin menatap Seongwoo dengan senyum kecil -meremehkan- yang terpatri di bibirnya. Tangannya meraih gelas Cappuchinonya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Matanya menatap ekspresi wajah Seongwoo yang mendadak berubah begitu mendengar ucapan Donghyun.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, Seongwoo-ya. Kau selalu egois. Apapun yang kau inginkan harus kau dapatkan. Tapi, Ong Seongwoo, kau harus ingat. Bukan hanya kau yang tinggal di duniamu, banyak orang yang akan datang dan pergi dalam hidupmu. Mungkin Minhyun dan Daniel sekarang masih berada di sisimu, tapi kita lihat beberapa tahun ke depan. Aku tak yakin, dengan sifat egoismu itu, keduanya akan tetap bertahan di sisimu." Youngmin berdiri, menepuk bahu Seongwoo dua kali -untuk menyemangati Seongwoo- sebelum menyusul Donghyun yang menunggunya di depan cafe.

"Kami pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi!" Teriak Youngmin di depan cafe seraya melambaikan tangannya. Seongwoo hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum mendengus pelan.

"Dasar sok tahu!"

.

.

 **08 Oktober 2006**

Gadis cilik dengan rambut ekor kuda itu mendengus kecil ketika dua orang bocah lainnya pergi meninggalkannya. Minhyun berjalan pelan, mencoba mendekati Daniel dan Seongwoo yang sedang bermain entah apa di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Minhyun duduk di sebelah Daniel, dimana bocah gembil itu kini duduk di tengah-tengah Minhyun dan Seongwoo. Daniel dan Seongwoo masih fokus memperhatikan sesuatu di depan sana tanpa mengacuhkan Minhyun yang kini menatap keduanya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"Daniel-ah, Seongwoo-ya, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Minhyun seraya menatap keduanya.

Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan, menatap Minhyun dengan mata yang berkedip lucu sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Minhyun-ie tidak boleh tahu. Ini urusan lelaki," jawab Seongwoo seraya berdiri. Dia kini berdiri di hadapan Minhyun. Seolah-olah menutupi pandangan Minhyun dari pandangan di depan sana.

"Ya, Seongwoo-hyung benar, Min-noona tidak boleh tahu," sahut Daniel seraya ikut berdiri di depan Minhyun. Sesekali mata Seongwoo dan Daniel melirik ke belakang mereka.

Dahi Minhyun berkerut. Dua sahabatnya ini aneh sekali? Emang apa sih yang sedang mereka lihat? Minhyun 'kan jadi penasaran.

"Minhyun-ie duduk saja di situ!" Seru Seongwoo sambil menahan bahu Minhyun yang hendak berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat panik, ia menyenggol Daniel dan wajahnya juga sama paniknya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan apa dariku? Jangan bilang kalian menyembunyikan yang aneh-aneh. Aku bilang appa dan Ong ahjushi baru tahu kalian!"

"Aneh-aneh apanya sih Minhyun?" Seongwoo menatap galak pada Minhyun.

"Kalian habisnya aneh. Apa sih yang kalian lihat? Aku 'kan juga ingin tahu." Ujar Minhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Daniel menyentuh lengan Minhyun, tangannya menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Seongwoo dan itu terlihat bergerak.

"Itu. Kami sedang melihat kucing, kami ingin menangkapnya, tapi takut noona akan marah jadi kami diamkan saja." Ucap Daniel dengan wajah polosnya.

Minhyun membuang nafasnya, "Yakk! Aku kira apa."

Lalu ketiganya pun tertawa. Seongwoo tertawa melihat Daniel, Daniel tertawa melihat Minhyun, dan Minhyun tertawa melihat keduanya.

.

.

Daniel merapikan pakaian yang ada dalam ranselnya ke dalam lemari yang tiga hari ke depan akan ia pakai. Daniel tertawa sendiri, ketika otaknya tiba-tiba saja mengingat akan kelakuan Minhyun jika mereka sedang bepergian jauh dan sampai menginap.

Biasanya Minhyun akan berceloteh tentang pakaian yang harus diletakkan di tempatnya, baik itu lemari ataupun ranjang pakaian kotor. Tidak boleh menaruhnya di sembarang tempat atau kau akan tidur di luar kamar selama semalam. Minhyun juga akan selalu mengingatkannya untuk mandi, -karena dirinya terlalu malas- dan juga akan menyiapkan pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakannya atau Seongwoo. Benar-benar sosok istri idaman yang sayangnya disia-siakan oleh seorang Kang Dongho.

Daniel menutup lemari kayu itu ketika sudah tak ada pakaiannya lagi yang tersisa di dalam ransel. Daniel mendesah berat, mengingat Minhyun setiap saat membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Belum lagi beberapa hari ini dirinya tidak bertegur sapa, tidak bertelfonan atau bertukar pesan, atau bahkan tidak bertemu dengan gadis tinggi itu. Membuat perasaan rindu membucah begitu saja dalam hatinya.

Fokus Daniel sedikit teralih begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jaehwan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sana. Sosok yang tiga hari lalu diketahui bahwa Minhyun menginap di tempat pemuda bersuara tinggi itu dan entah apa saja yang sudah Minhyun lakukan di sana. Daniel tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi Daniel ingin sekali bertanya.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Sebenarnya Jaehwan juga bukan orang yang mencintai kebersihan. Dia sama atau bahkan lebih jorok dibandingkan Daniel. Tapi, semalaman bersama Minhyun, mendadak jiwa kebersihan Jaehwan muncul dan bertahan hingga sekarang. Jaehwan juga tidak tahu, takdir apa yang selalu membawanya untuk berdekatan dengan Daniel, Minhyun, dan Seongwoo. Lupakan jika itu Daniel. Karena nyatanya mereka adalah teman satu divisi di kantor yang merupakan milik keluarga Hwang. Ayahnya Minhyun.

"Oh? Ya, sebentar lagi." Jawab Daniel datar. Daniel berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Jaehwan yang jelas-jelas kini sedang duduk di atas ranjang yang sama dan sedang bersenandung tak jelas.

Daniel juga tak habis pikir, kenapa ketua tim mereka, Tuan Lee, mengutus mereka untuk memeriksa proyek yang berada di Busan ini. Bukannya Daniel tidak mau, hanya saja, tidak adakah orang lain?

"Omong-omong, kau sudah kenal Minhyun-noona sejak lama ya?" Suara Jaehwan kembali terdengar.

Daniel menoleh dan mengamati Jaehwan yang tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya tepat di lemari yang sama dengan Daniel.

"Hmm." Gumam Daniel malas.

"Minhyun-noona itu, seperti apa?"

Alis Daniel menyatu tak suka mendengar pertanyaan Jaehwan. Menyadari tak ada jawaban apapun dari yang ditanya, Jaehwan menoleh dan menemukan Daniel yang menatapnya tak suka.

Jaehwan tertawa canggung. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya sebelum menutup lemari.

"Kau jangan salah paham. Kau pasti tahu dengan jelas, jika orang-orang di kantor sangat menyukai Minhyun-noona. Dia orang yang baik dan ramah, meskipun garis wajahnya terlihat dingin, tapi dia adalah orang yang hangat. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, karena memang aku tahu siapa aku. Tapi, analisaku tentangnya, benar 'kan?" Jaehwan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memastikan apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

Daniel mengangguk singkat. "Kau benar. Dan dia juga cerewet. Apalagi masalah kebersihan."

"Ternyata begitu ya. Pantas saat menginap di rumahku kemarin, dia cerewet begitu."

"Itu sih, kau saja yang jorok!"

"Enak saja! Seperti dirimu tidak saja. Minhyun-noona bahkan mengomel tentang betapa joroknya kau dan Seongwoo-hyung kemarin."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. Lalu, keduanya pun berlarut pada obrolan seru. Daniel yang bertanya dan Jaehwan yang menjawab. Hingga Daniel pun mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar dengan nama-

'Hwang Minhyunie is Calling..'

-di depan layar ponselnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **03 Oktober 2017**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks To :**

maecchiato, XH0799, Schalk27, prideshyun, kim lily, Wooooooozziiii.

.

.

 **Who's** **U** **Love?**

By

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

GS!Hwang Minhyun

OngNiel! OngHwang! NielHwang OngNielHwang

.

.

 **26** **September** **2012**

Daniel merasa risih, ketika mata semua siswa-siswi yang ada di koridor kelasnya, menatapnya dengan tajam sambil berbisik-bisik. Daniel berdecak dalam hati, sampai kapan dirinya akan menjadi bahan gunjingan seperti ini? Tidakkah mereka lelah membicarakan dirinya setiap hari selama hampir satu tahun belakangan? Daniel menghela nafas panjang memikirkannya.

Langkah Daniel berhenti tepat di tangga paling bawah menuju atap sekolah. Daniel berfikir sesaat, haruskah ia ke atas atau bolos ke tempat lain? Dengan langkah pelan, Daniel menaiki tangga menuju atap. Begitu sampai di atas, Daniel membuka pintu atap dan disambut oleh angin musim gugur yang berhembus.

Daniel mengulas senyum tipis, ia kemudian berjalan menuju pembatas atap. Daniel berdiri di sana, matanya menatap lurus pada langit di atas seraya memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya sekarang yang benar-benar berubah. Hanya karena sebuah gosip yang tidak tahu asalnya dari mana.

"Ternyata kau di sini." Suara seseorang yang amat Daniel hapal terdengar. Membuat Daniel lantas membuka matanya dan berbalik badan. Menemukan Ong Seongwoo yang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan dua tangan yang dimasukan ke saku celana dan senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajah tampan pemuda Ong itu.

"Ada apa, Seongwoo-hyung?" Daniel bertanya tanpa minat. Sungguh, jika pemuda di hadapannya ini bukan sahabatnya, sudah dipastikan Daniel langsung pergi dari atap saat itu juga.

Seongwoo mengendikkan bahunya. Tidak peduli pada nada tak bersahabat yang Daniel gunakan padanya.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kukira kau ada di kantin, rupanya malah di sini," jawab Seongwoo dengan santai tapi tidak menjawab benar-benar apa yang dimaksud oleh Daniel.

"Kenapa mencariku?"

"Hanya merindukanmu. Salah tidak?"

Daniel berdecak kesal. Daniel sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang. Tapi kenapa Seongwoo selalu menggodanya seperti ini? Daniel mengutuk pemuda Ong itu dalam hati.

"Sungguh hyung, jika kau hanya ingin bercanda, aku sedang tidak mood," ujar Daniel malas.

Seongwoo terkekeh pelan, ia mendekati Daniel dan berdiri tepat di samping pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Daniel-ah," ucap Seongwoo dengan nada yang serius.

Daniel melirik sekilas ke arah Seongwoo sebelum bergumam.

"Lihat di sana," Seongwoo menunjuk sesuatu di bawah sana menggunakan telunjuknya.

Daniel kembali berbalik, dan matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Seongwoo.

"I-itu..."

"Ya, itu Minhyun dan Dongho. Kau tahu 'kan jika Minhyun menyukai Dongho sejak lama? Aku rasa, tak lama lagi mereka akan mempunyai hubungan."

Daniel mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu mendengar ucapan Seongwoo. Seongwoo sendiri, ia hanya menyeringai kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Daniel.

"Lagipula Daniel, apa yang kau harapkan dari Minhyun? Bukannya Minhyun pernah bilang jika hubungan di antara kita adalah sahabat dan saudara? Tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu. Minhyun tidak mau mencintai salah satu dari kita, jadi ku harap, kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu pada Minhyun."

Daniel menatap Seongwoo dengan tajam begitu Seongwoo selesai berkata.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, hyung. Akan kupertimbangkan."

Setelahnya, Daniel berjalan cepat meninggalkan Seongwoo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Well, tinggal sedikit lagi aku mendapatkanmu, Kang Daniel."

.

.

Minhyun melepas apron berwarna cokelat muda yang dikenakannya dan meletakannya di atas pantry. Matanya melirik pada Seongwoo yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan.

Minhyun berjalan mendekat, duduk di seberang kursi yang diduduki Seongwoo. Minhyun berdecak kesal begitu Seongwoo tak mengindahkan dirinya dan hanya fokus pada sarapan yang sudah Minhyun siapkan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau kenapa, Minhyun?" Tanya Seongwoo begitu melihat raut wajah Minhyun yang tidak enak untuk dipandang.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Yook Sungjae? Siswa kelas 12-C yang sama absurdnya denganmu?" Minhyun balik bertanya.

Seongwoo terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Dia adalah teman dekatku meskipun aku dan dia sudah jarang komunikasi sekarang. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Dia mengundang kita ke acara pertunangannya besok malam. Menyebalkan! Sudah tahu aku tak suka pesta, kenapa dia tetap mengundangku sih?" Gerutu Minhyun seraya memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

Seongwoo tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Minhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai reunian, Minhyun-ie. Jadi, kau akan datang?" Seongwoo meletakan sendoknya di atas piring. Matanya menatap lurus pada Minhyun yang juga turut menghentikan acara makannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak," Minhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada deadline yang harus aku kerjakan, Seongwoo-ya," jawab Minhyun malas.

"Kau ada deadline atau malas bertemu Dongho dan kekasihnya itu?" Seongwoo bertanya dengan wajah jahil yang membuat Minhyun ingin melemparnya dengan sendok yang ada dalam genggamannya itu.

"Jangan bahas mereka. Okay?" Minhyun mendengus kesal sebelum meraih gelas minumnya dan meminumnya dengan terburu.

Seongwoo tertawa lepas setelahnya. Ia pun memegang perutnya untuk menahan rasa geli yang terasa di perutnya. Minhyun mendelik pada Seongwoo, merasa amat kesal akibat suara tawa Seongwoo yang begitu kencang.

"Tertawa sepuasmu Ong. Sebelum aku membuatmu tak bisa tertawa lagi," ujar Minhyun sinis seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

Seongwoo mengontrol tawanya, bahaya jika Minhyun benar-benar melakukan hal berbahaya yang bisa mengganggu caranya tertawa. Meskipun wanita, Minhyun itu bisa dibilang wanita kejam. Menurut Daniel dan Seongwoo tentunya.

"Uhh, aku takut." Seongwoo memasang wajah -sok- takutnya yang membuat Minhyun ingin melempar piring kotor yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Omong-omong, Daniel pulang nanti malam 'kan?" Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika Seongwoo bertanya. Minhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia baru ingat, jika sahabatnya itu akan pulang nanti malam.

"Benar. Kenapa? Kau mau mengajaknya keluar?" Minhyun balik bertanya seraya merapikan piring-piring kotor yang telah dipakai dirinya dan juga Seongwoo.

"Bukan. Aku ingin kita bertiga keluar."

Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap Seongwoo dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tumben. Kenapa?"

"Ck. Aku ingin kita bertiga keluar bersama. Sudah lama 'kan kita tidak keluar bertiga?" Seongwoo tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang mengarah lurus ke mata Minhyun.

Minhyun berdeham pelan melihat tatapan Seongwoo padanya. Ia membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke wastafel dan mencucinya.

"Terserahmu saja." Ujar Minhyun sambil tetap mencuci piring.

Senyum Seongwoo semakin lebar mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

.

.

Daniel memijit pangkal hidungnya ketika rasa penat menyerang kepalanya. Daniel menghela nafas panjang, matanya melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum mengulum senyumnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan tiba di Seoul dan bertemu dengan Minhyun. Entah mengapa Daniel merasa bahagia.

"Memikirkan Seongwoo-hyung, ya?" Suara Jaehwan yang terdengar membuyarkan lamunan Daniel. Daniel melirik Jaehwan yang duduk di sampingnya tanpa minat.

"Hmm." Gumam Daniel pelan. Tidak salah juga sebenarnya jika Jaehwan menyebut nama Seongwoo. Karena semua orang yang mengenalnya, tahu jika dirinya itu kekasih dari Ong Seongwoo. Hanya saja, sudut hatinya merasa tidak senang dengan kenyataan itu.

"Apa kau begitu sangat merindukannya? Baru juga tiga hari kau tidak bertemu sudah seperti ini." Ujar Jaehwan dengan kekehan kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Daniel hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Jaehwan. Jika pertanyaan itu tentang Minhyun, Daniel akan cepat mengatakan iya. Tapi ini tentang Seongwoo, entah mengapa Daniel merasa enggan untuk menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, kapan kalian menikah?" Jaehwan kembali bertanya.

"Secepatnya." Jawab Daniel cepat dan singkat.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Secepatnya aku akan menikahi Minhyun-noona."

"Apa?!"

Daniel tertawa lepas melihat wajah kaget Jaehwan. Mengerjai orang seperti Jaehwan rupanya menyenangkan.

"Aku bercanda, Jaehwan." Ucap Daniel sambil terkikik geli.

Jaehwan merengut dan memukul bahu Daniel kencang.

"Baru saja aku merasa semangat karena tahu Minhyun-noona sudah moveon dari kekasihnya, kau malah bercanda begitu." Gerutu Jaehwan.

"Iya maafkan aku. Kan aku sudah bilang padamu jika aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati Minhyun-noona." Ujar Daniel dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Akan selalu ingat kata-katamu itu, Kang Daniel."

.

.

"Minhyun-noona!"

Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Minhyun melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya sebelum mengulas senyum lebar melihat adik kesayangannya tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jinyoung-ie?" Minhyun memeluk adiknya dengan pelukan ringan sebelum melepasnya lagi.

"Kau baru datang noona? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi." Keluh Jinyoung seraya menatap Minhyun.

Minhyun terkekeh pelan, ia menepuk pipi Jinyoung pelan sebelum menggandeng lengan Jinyoung dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Maaf Jinyoung-ie. Tadi noona ada urusan. Kau tahulah, tadi Seongwoo di rumahku, dan dia merepotkan." Ucap Minhyun.

"Oh begitu. Sudah tahu merepotkan, kenapa masih mau bersahabat dengan Seongwoo-hyung dan Daniel-hyung?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan raut wajah ingin tahu.

Minhyun tersenyum, ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk ke dalam disusul oleh Jinyoung.

"Karena aku sudah terbiasa. Aku bersama mereka sejak kecil. Jadi, semerepotkan apapun mereka, aku tetap menyayangi mereka." Jawab Minhyun seraya meletakkan tas tangannya di atas meja kerja miliknya.

Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang tersedia di sana. Matanya melihat ke seluruh ruangan kerja Minhyun yang terdapat banyak sekali gaun-gaun pernikahan buatan kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Saat makan siang, aku akan mengenalkan kekasihku pada noona." Ucap Jinyoung setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Minhyun yang tadinya fokus pada kertas sketsanya, menoleh dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Oh, adikku sudah besar rupanya." Minhyun terkekeh yang membuat Jinyoung menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku bercanda, Jinyoung-ie. Jadi, bagaimana kekasihmu itu? Cantik? Pintar? Baik? Dan, apa kau sudah kenalkan pada orangtua kita?" Minhyun menopang dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukan di atas meja kerjanya.

Jinyoung mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun. "Noona bisa menilainya nanti. Dan mengenai hal itu, aku akan mengenalkannya pada appa dan eomma jika noona sudah setuju."

Minhyun tersenyum lebar, "Adikku manis sekali."

"Ck." Jinyoung berdecak kesal, sebelum pesan Tuan Hwang yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya tadi malam terlintas dalam otaknya begitu saja.

"Oh iya noona, aku baru ingat. Semalam appa mengirimiku pesan untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Jinyoung dengan nada serius.

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membalas, "Tentang apa?"

"Katanya, kapan noona menyusul Dongho-hyung? Dongho-hyung saja sudah mengirim undangan pada appa, sementara noona mengenalkan pengganti Dongho-hyung saja belum."

Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, ia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya.

"Bilang padanya, nanti."

"Kapan? Appa sudah lama menunggunya noona. Bahkan appa bilang jika kau sampai akhir bulan ini belum mengenalkan pengganti Dongho-hyung, maka kau akan dijodohkan."

"Apa?! Kenapa begitu? Lagipula aku masih muda. Oh Tuhan." Minhyun mengusap wajahnya, tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan appa, noona. Jika kau mau protes, kau temui saja langsung beliau." Jinyoung mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Atau kalau kau ingin mendengarkan saranku, tinggal kau pilih saja antara dua sahabatmu. Daniel-hyung atau Seongwoo-hyung."

Minhyun menatap tajam Jinyoung yang dibalas dengan senyum menyebalkan oleh sang adik. Dan di dalam pikiran Minhyun, sekarang berpikir, apakah ia harus mengikuti saran Jinyoung? Dan jika ia melakukan hal itu, siapa yang harus ia pilih? Seongwoo 'kah? Atau Daniel?

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.)Selamat buat debutnya **RAINZ.** Mau buat ff buat JeongKi tapi ga ada ide. Jadi, cukup ucapan aja ya /abaikan.

2.) Lagi gak mood buat ff sebenernya -ff manapun itu-, tapi yg namanya kewajiban harus tetep dilaksanain 'kan?

3.) Kalo ada yg protes kenapa aku milih JRen di chap" yg lalu, soalnya aku bingung mau pake siapa. Aku juga mikirin kok, penting atau gaknya setiap cast yg keluar di ff ini. Dan mereka cuma mention doang di chap yg lalu. Jadi, gak ada urusan apapun lagi tentang JRen.

4.) Bingung mau WinkDeep atau PanDeep. Haha xD /ga nyambung.

5.) Terima kasih banyak buat yg udah review, fav, serta follow ff ini.

See you next chap!

 **12 Oktober 2017**


	5. Chapter 4

**Who's** **U** **Love**?

By

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

GS!Hwang Minhyun

OngNiel! OngHwang! NielHwang

OngNielHwang

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

Minhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah guna mengurangi rasa bosannya di acara pernikahan teman sekolahnya dulu. Mata Minhyun tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan mata Daniel yang memang tengah menatapnya. Dengan cepat, Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain yang mana membuat Daniel mengulum senyum manisnya.

Minhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus bertingkah seperti tadi? Apa yang salah dengan Daniel memangnya? Bukannya tadi sore, Minhyun sendiri yang mengajaknya? Dasar Hwang Minhyun bodoh!

"Kau kenapa, noona?"

Minhyun terlonjak dari duduknya ketika suara Daniel begitu dekat di telinganya. Minhyun mendelik tak suka yang dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Daniel.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti bosan. Tapi noona, ini pesta temanmu. Kenapa tidak kau nikmati saja, hmm?" Daniel merangkul bahu Minhyun. Minhyun mendengus kesal seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tahu, Daniel. Hanya saja, aku terlalu bosan berada di tempat ramai seperti ini," ucap Minhyun dengan suara yang semakin pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Seharusnya aku sadar, memang Ong-hyung yang seharusnya menemanimu di tempat seperti ini, noona," balas Daniel dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Minhyun yang melihat ekspresi Daniel pun merasa tak enak hati hingga ia bingung sendiri karena sudah membuat Daniel salah paham.

"Bu-bukan begitu Daniel. A-aku—"

"Aku bercanda noona. Jangan dibawa serius begitu," Daniel tertawa dan membuat Minhyun menyikut perut Daniel karena kesal.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Minhyun mendengus sembari melepas rangkulan Daniel dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Park Sooyoung yang tengah melambaikan tangan untuk menyapanya.

"Daniel-ah, kau di sini rupanya!" Seongwoo menyapa Daniel dengan tepukan keras di bahu Kang itu.

Daniel memutar bola matanya sebelum membalas perlakuan Seongwoo. "Kukira kau tak akan datang, hyung!"

Seongwoo tersenyum, "Ini pesta pernikahan sahabatku, bagaimana mungkin aku tak datang. Lagipula, jadwalku 'kan hanya sampai jam 5 tadi."

"Tahu begitu, aku tak akan menerima ajakan Minhyun-noona tadi." Daniel menenggak tequilla yang tersedia di meja.

Ong Seongwoo tertawa, matanya perpendar ke segala arah seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Daniel.

"Well, aku memang sengaja tak memberitahumu atau Minhyun. Aku ingin kita bertiga keluar bersama, setidaknya setelah pesta ini," bisik Seongwoo di telinga Daniel.

Daniel mendelik tajam yang membuat Seongwoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Daniel.

"Well, aku harus menemui Sungjae dan Joy dulu, Daniel-ah. Aku pergi." Seongwoo melambaikan tangannya seraya pergi menjauh dari Daniel. Daniel menghela nafas seketika.

"Itu tadi, Ong Seongwoo 'kan?" Daniel terkejut bukan main begitu mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya begitu dekat. Menolehkan kepalanya, Daniel melihat seorang wanita tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu. Aku Ha Sungwoon. Aku penggemar nomor satu Ong Seongwoo." Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya, tak lupa ia membungkukan badannya. Daniel hanya bisa melongo bingung.

"Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Seongwoo? Ku lihat tadi kalian sangat dekat." Wanita bernama Sungwoon itupun memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil di depan wajah Daniel.

Daniel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menerima kotak itu.

"Dan ini kartu namaku. Ku harap kau menghubungiku nanti." Wanita itu lagi-lagi mengulurkan sebuah kartu nama pada Daniel.

"Untuk apa?" Balas Daniel dengan nada bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan aktor idolaku. Tak salah 'kan?" Sungwoon berucap dengan diakhiri aegyo.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" Sambung Sungwoon.

"Daniel."

"Baiklah Daniel, sampai jumpa lagi!" Sungwoon berlari menjauhi Daniel yang masih menatap Sungwoon dengan bingung.

"Terpesona dengan Sungwoon-eonni, huh?" Daniel menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dimana suara Minhyun berasal.

Daniel tersenyum, ia menyimpan kotak hadiah milik Seongwoo sebelum menatap Minhyun.

"Tidak juga. Hanya dia sedikit aneh," jawab Daniel.

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?" Minhyun menatap tak mengerti pada Daniel.

"Aneh saja, noona. Dia tiba-tiba mendatangiku setelah aku berbincang dengan Ong-hyung. Dia bilang, dia fans nomor satu Ong-hyung dan dia menitipkan hadiah serta memberikanku kartu namanya." Jelas Daniel.

"Ah! Ya, dia memang penggemar Seongwoo sejak dulu." Minhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Tapi, memangnya Seongwoo ada di sini?" Sambung Minhyun dengan ekspresi wajah ingin tahu.

"Ya. Dan dia bilang, setelah pesta dia ingin kita bertiga keluar bersama." Jawab Daniel dengan lesu.

"Oh, jadi dia sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku kira dia tidak jadi menjalankan rencananya."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Ong-hyung saja, noona."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Dari sudut lain, Seongwoo melihat keduanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak terbaca.

.

.

 **09 Desember 2011**

Minhyun tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya ketika Seongwoo tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Minhyun tak ambil pusing, lagipula sudah biasa. Seongwoo langsung berbaring di kasur Minhyun dengan matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Minhyun yang berwarna biru.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu, Ong?" Tanya Minhyun tanpa sedikitpun melirik Seongwoo yang berada di belakangnya.

Seongwoo menggeleng pelan —yang tentunya tak terlihat oleh Minhyun. Tak mendengar tanggapan apapun dari Seongwoo, Minhyun pun menutup bukunya dan segera mendekati Seongwoo. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatap Seongwoo dengan bingung.

"Katakan padaku Ong, apa yang terjadi?" Suara Minhyun terdengar tegas. Minhyun menepuk kaki Seongwoo, berharap mendapat tanggapan yang berarti dari salah satu sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Seongwoo menghela nafasnya berat. Ia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, dan duduk menghadap Minhyun.

"Jika aku jujur, kau janji kau tak akan marah?" Seongwoo menatap tepat ke dalam kedua mata Minhyun.

Minhyun mengerjap pelan, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Janji dulu, Minhyun!" Desak Seongwoo.

"Iya, iya."

Seongwoo tersenyum kecil, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya mengedar menatap kamar Minhyun. Hingga akhirnya matanya berhenti di meja belajar Minhyun dimana foto mereka bertiga, Seongwoo-Minhyun-Daniel, terpajang di sana.

"Aku mencintai Daniel." Ucap Seongwoo setelah beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang menyelingkupi keduanya.

"Oh, ah! A—apa?" Mata Minhyunmembola mendengar pengakuan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mengangguk, "Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi Minhyun, kau tahu 'kan jika perasaan cinta itu tak tahu kapan akan datangnya dan pada siapa kita akan merasakannya. Dan sudah sejak lama, aku merasakannya pada Daniel."

Minhyun terdiam mendengar pengakuan Seongwoo. Sungguh, Minhyun tak menyangka jika Seongwoo mencintai Daniel.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Minhyun pelan.

Seongwoo terlihat berfikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Aku juga tak tahu. Yang pasti, ini sudah sejak lama."

"Kau tak marah 'kan, Minhyun-ie?" Sambung Seongwoo seraya menatap Minhyun, lagi.

Minhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak marah. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak dulu, Ong?"

"Aku takut. Jika kau akan marah, terlebih jijik padaku."

"Kenapa kau berfikir begitu Ong? Aku ini sahabatmu, tidak sedikitpun aku berfikir seperti itu padamu atau bahkan pada Daniel." Elak Minhyun dengan ekspresi tersinggung.

"Maaf Min, hanya saja, aku juga tahu, bahwa kau mencintai Daniel."

Minhyun terdiam, tak membalas sepatah katapun ucapan Seongwoo. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya hingga suara dari arah pintu menyadarkan mereka.

"Aku pulang!" —Kang Daniel.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka bertiga berada. Di sebuah kafe favorit ketiganya yang memang buka hingga pukul sebelas malam. Ketiganya duduk di meja pojok favorit mereka dengan minuman favorit mereka yang sudah ada di atas meja.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah Min, kenapa?" Tanya Seongwoo seraya memakan macaroon yang tak lupa mereka pesan.

Daniel diam-diam memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Minhyun yang berubah. Riasan wajah Minhyun yang tadinya rapi kini sudah terhapus karena Minhyun mencuci mukanya beberapa menit setelah mereka sampai di kafe. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut wanita satu-satunya di antara mereka bertiga.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Ong, Daniel. Appa terus memaksaku." Minhyun mengacak rambut panjangnya dengan frustasi.

Seongwoo tertawa, sementara Daniel merasa prihatin melihat Minhyun seperti ini.

"Sudah aku bilang, nikahi saja Daniel. Tak percaya." Ujar Seongwoo dengan mata yang menatap remeh pada Minhyun.

Minhyun berdecak kesal, ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daniel. "Kalau begitu Daniel, kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Hah?!"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Hallo, apa kabar? Maaf ya, lama + pendek lagi. Aku abis kena WB parah, sampe nanya kemana-mana, cara bikin ff gimana sih? Cara endingin ff gimana sih? Cara lanjutin ff gimana sih? Pokoknya begitulah.

2.) Ga janji bakal update cepet, tapi diusahain ff yg lain menyusul updatenya juga!

3.) Terima kasih buat yg udah review, favorite serta follow ff ini!

4.) Dan, menurut kalian ff ini gimana sih?

See you next chap!

 **26 November 2017**


	6. Chapter 5

**Who** ' **s** **U** **Love?**

By

 **Sweatpanda**

.

.

GS!Hwang Minhyun

OngHwang! NielHwang! OngNiel!

OngNielHwang

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

Siang hari ini, Minhyun berencana untuk bertemu dengan adiknya dan juga kekasih adiknya. Minhyun merapikan pakaiannya dan mengambil tas tangannya yang berada di meja riasnya. Minhyun lantas keluar dari kamarnya dan berhenti melangkah begitu matanya menemukan sosok lelaki lain berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Itu, Ong Seongwoo.

"Ada apa Ong? Aku sedang buru-buru. Aku harus menemui Jinyoung sekarang," ujar Minhyun seraya mengambil sepatu sneakers kesayangannya yang berada di rak sepatu.

Seongwoo tetap diam,dan memperhatikan Minhyun. Minhyun melirik melalui ekor matanya dan berdecak kesal, "Jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku pergi." Kata Minhyun setelah ia selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan rencana pernikahanmu dan Daniel?" Suara datar Seongwoo terdengar di telinga Minhyun kala wanita itu akan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbalik badan dan menatap lurus mata Seongwoo yang masih menatap tajam kepadanya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang Ong? Aku menghargaimu, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Lagipula, Cha Eunwoo itu juga orang yang baik. Ayahku tidak mungkin salah memilihkan seseorang untukku," ujar Minhyun dengan sebelah tangannya memegang erat tali tasnya.

Seongwoo berjalan mendekat pada Minhyun. Lelaki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Minhyun hingga jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa centimeter. Minhyun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Seongwoo ke arah yang lain.

"Tidakkah sudah sering kali kukatakan jika kau menikah dengan Daniel akan mempermudah semuanya 'kan? Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku, Minhyun. Kami ini sahabatmu, tidakkah kau bisa membantuku?" Seongwoo merendahkan nada bicaranya dengan sebelah tangannya memegang dagu Minhyun agar wanita itu mau menatapnya. "Dan lagi, kau belum terlalu mengenal siapa itu Cha Eunwoo, Minhyun. Belum tentu dia sebaik apa yang diucapkan ayahmu dan juga kelakuannya yang selama ini ia perlihatkan padamu." Sambung Seongwoo dengan masih menatap mata Minhyun.

Minhyun meneguk dengan gugup ludahnya saat ia dengan terpaksa membalas tatapan Seongwoo. Minhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya begitu ia merasakan jari-jari Seongwoo kini bermain di sekitaran wajahnya.

"Dan juga Minhyun, sebenarnya kau itu tidak boleh menikah selain dengan Daniel atau denganku." Minhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Seongwoo apalagi saat lelaki itu menyeringai dengan lebar tepat di depan matanya. "Kau adalah milik kami. Tidak boleh ada yang memilikimu selain kami, Hwang Minhyun." Seongwoo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Minhyun dan mengecup singkat bibir pink Minhyun.

Minhyun kaget dengan perlakuan Seongwoo terhadapnya. Wanita cantik itu bahkan melepas pegangan tasnya dan membiarkan tas berwarna hitam itu jatuh ke lantai. Minhyun menatap tak mengerti pada Seongwoo yang sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya itu.

"Dengar Hwang Minhyun, bagaimanapun kau harus menikah dengan Daniel. Tinggalkan Cha Eunwoo atau kau akan tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada lelaki itu." Ujar Seongwoo dengan nada mengancam. Seongwoo lantas berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah di apartemen Minhyun ini, meninggalkan Minhyun yang masih memproses apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi.

Minhyun kemudian mengambil tasnya yang berada di lantai dan membawanya keluar dengan cepat. Minhyun merasakan jika jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat karena apa yang telah dilakukan dan dikatakan Seongwoo tadi. Minhyun tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya pada Seongwoo, tapi apa yang baru saja terjadi, membuat Minhyun sekali lagi menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya ini, mencintai Daniel atau Seongwoo?

"Minhyun-ah!" Minhyun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu ia mendengar suara yang tak begitu asing di telinganya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Minhyun menemukan Ha Sungwoon yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan ditemani oleh Daniel. Tunggu! Sejak kapan keduanya menjadi dekat?

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tak salah lihat. Dan begitu dua orang itu sampai di depannya, barulah ia yakin jika mereka benar-benar Sungwoon dan Daniel.

"Ya Tuhan, Min-noona, kenapa penampilanmu berantakan sekali? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Daniel terlihat begitu panik saat melihat penampilan Minhyun yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Niel." Minhyun memasang senyum tipisnya untuk memperlihatkan pada Daniel bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Sungwoon di belakang mereka hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya. Sudah sejak lama ia tahu, jika kedua adik kelasnya ini mempunyai perasaan terhadap satu sama lain. Tapi entah apa yang membuat keduanya terasa sulit untuk bersatu. Sungwoon kira, saat ia tahu waktu itu Minhyun memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Daniel, itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mereka bersama. Tapi entah alasan apa yang membuat Minhyun membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka dan memilih untuk menikah dengan Cha Eunwoo yang Sungwoon ketahui sebagai seseorang yang memang sudah lama akan dijodohkan dengan wanita bernama keluarga Hwang itu.

"Sungwoon-noona, aku rasa Seongwoo-hyung ada di dalam. Kau bisa menemuinya sendiri 'kan? Aku akan mengantar Minhyun-noona bertemu dengan adiknya sekarang." Perkataan Daniel yang merasuk ke dalam telinganya membuat lamunan Sungwoon terhenti.

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Kau tenang saja Daniel-ah, aku bisa mendatangi Seongwoo sendiri kok. Kalian berdua juga hati-hati ya." Pesan Sungwoon yang diangguki oleh keduanya.

"Kami duluan, eonnie." Pamit Minhyun yang tangannya sudah digandeng oleh Daniel. Keduanya lantas menghilang dari pandangan Sungwoon.

Sungwoon mengatur nafasnya, mengatur degup jantungnya yang terasa cepat hanya karena akan menemui sosok idolanya, Ong Seongwoo.

"Kau lagi, ada apa?" Belum sempat Sungwoon berbalik dan mengetuk pintu apartemen Minhyun, suara seseorang yang begitu dihafalnya terdengar oleh telinganya. Nadanya selalu sama, datar.

Sungwoon pun berbalik dan menemukan Seongwoo yang menatapnya dengan dingin. Sungwoon tak tahu, apa yang salah dengannya hingga Seongwoo seperti sangat membencinya.

"Jika tak ada hal yang penting, lebih baik kau pergi. Aku tak ingin bertemu dan bicara lagi denganmu." Seongwoo berujar santai dengan badan yang ia sandarkan pada pintu apartemen Minhyun.

Sungwoon melebarkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. "Enak sekali bicaramu Tuan Ong! Kau fikir untuk apa aku menemui jika tak ada yang penting hah?!" Sungwoon menunjuk wajah Seongwoo dengan telunjuknya.

Seongwoo menggidikan bahunya tanda tak peduli. "Memangnya apa yang penting di antara kita Nona Ha?" Tanya Seongwoo acuh tak acuh.

"Tentang anak yang ada di kandunganku, Tuan Ong Seongwoo," ucap Sungwoon pelan.

Seongwoo berdecak dan membuka pintu di belakangnya dengan malas, "Cepat masuk. Kita bicarakan di dalam." Titah Seongwoo yang langsung dituruti oleh Sungwoon. Wanita itupun masuk ke dalam apartemen Minhyun. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus mendapatkan tanggung jawab dari Ong Seongwoo. Harus!

.

.

Daniel melirik Minhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Penampilan Minhyun sudah lebih baik daripada tadi sebelum mereka keluar dari gedung apartemen Minhyun. Daniel sebenarnya ingin bertanya apa yang menyebabkan penampilan Minhyun tadi berantakan. Tapi entahlah, Minhyun sedari tadi hanya diam dan seolah tengah berfikir tentang sesuatu yang sangat berat.

"Apa Seongwoo-hyung tadi berbicara yang aneh-aneh padamu, Min-noona?" Tanya Daniel begitu mereka berdua berhenti di tempat penyeberangan. Tinggal menyeberang jalan ini, maka cafe yang menjadi tempat pertemuan Minhyun dan Jinyoung ada di depan mata.

Minhyun memandang sekilas pada Daniel sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lampu jalan yang belum berubah juga. Entah mengapa, Minhyun tiba-tiba merasa takut untuk berada di dekat Daniel ataupun Seongwoo. Menurutnya sekarang, kedua sahabatnya itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan dalam menjaganya. Apalagi kata-kata Seongwoo tadi seperti menunjukan jika keduanya mempunyai obsesi yang besar akan dirinya. Minhyun tak mau, jika hanya karena dirinya ada seseorang yang terluka nantinya.

"Ayo." Minhyun tersentak kaget begitu ia merasakan kehangatan menyergap begitu saja di tangannya. Begitu melihat ke arah tangannya, dapat ia lihat tangan Daniel menggenggam erat tangannya. Minhyun merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi dengan itu.

"Apa yang mengganggu fikiranmu, Minhyun-noona?" Daniel berbisik di telinga Minhyun sesaat setelah mereka sampai di seberang jalan. Minhyun menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Daniel yang kemudian mencoba menjauh dari jangkauan lelaki itu. Daniel yang melihat itupun memandang bingung punggung Minhyun yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Daniel menghela nafas berat dan menyusul Minhyun masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Minhyun-noona!" Minhyun meringis begitu mendengar suara Jinyoung yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Minhyun berjalan mendekat ke meja yang ditempati Jinyoung dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Matanya menatap tajam pada Jinyoung.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak saat memanggilku?" Minhyun berdesis yang dibalas cengiran bodoh oleh adiknya. "Habis noona lama sekali. Aku telfon tak diangkat, aku chat tak dibalas, aku 'kan jadi khawatir, Minhyunie-noona." Balas Jinyoung dengan nada merajuk.

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk pelan, "Maaf. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan." Katanya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Jinyoung. Dahinya mengernyit menatap pemuda itu.

"Daniel-hyung, kau ke sini juga?" Pertanyaan Jinyoung sontak membuat Minhyun melihat ke sampingnya dan menemukan Daniel sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku menemani Min-noona." Jawab Daniel santai dengan senyuman lebarnya. Minhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan kembali menatap pemuda yang duduk di samping adiknya itu.

"Jadi, kau kekasih Jinyoung?" Tanya Minhyun pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan itu pun sedikit terkejut.

Pemuda itu berdeham, "Perkenalkan saya Lai Guanlin. Kekasih Jinyoung." Katanya yang membuat pipi Jinyoung memerah. Minhyun yang melihat itupun tersenyum manis, "Aku Hwang Minhyun. Kakaknya Jinyoung." Balas Minhyun seraya menatap Guanlin.

"Ya, aku sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang noona dari Jinyoung." Ujar Guanlin sembari melirik Jinyoung.

"Aku harap dia tidak menceritakan hal buruk tentangku padamu, Guanlin-ah." Minhyun melirik tajam pada Jinyoung yang dibalas gidikan bahu oleh adiknya itu.

"Daniel-hyung, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu." Interupsi Jinyoung pada Daniel yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan obrolan antara Minhyun dan Guanlin.

Daniel mengangguk lemah, "Ya, aku Kang Daniel. Sahabatnya Minhyun-noona." Ucapnya diiringi senyuman tipis.

Guanlin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sahabat? Tapi kata Jinyoung kalian akan segera menikah." Katanya dengan nada bingung yang amat kentara.

Minhyun dan Daniel sontak langsung bertatapan. Sementara Jinyoung, ia kini menginjak kaki Guanlin dengan kuat hingga sang empu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan dengarkan Guanlin, Minhyun-noona, Daniel-hyung. Aku hanya bercanda saat itu." Jinyoung menatap keduanya bergantian dengan tatapan bersalah dan melirik Guanlin dengan tajam.

Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi kita di sini bukan untuk membicarakan hubunganku dengan Daniel. Tapi membicarakan tentang kalian. Dan sekarang, ceritakan dari awal kalian bertemu hingga menjadi pasangan kekasih. Ayo mulai!" Titah Minhyun lengkap dengan pandangan intimidasinya. Membuat Guanlin dan Jinyoung sama-sama meneguk ludah mereka secara paksa.

.

.

 **16 November 2012**

Minhyuntengah berjalan di koridor sekolahnya saat ia merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba saja menarik sebelah tangannya. Minhyun sontak saja langsung melihat orang yang menarik tangannya dan mengikuti langkah orang itu.

"Sungwoon-eonni? Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Minhyun setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Sungwoon diam dan hanya terus berjalan. Minhyun pun menyadari jalan yang mereka lewati ini adalah jalan menuju atap sekolah. Sepertinya Sungwoon ingin berbicara hal penting padanya.

Keduanya sampai di atap dan Sungwoon masih membelakangi Minhyun, perempuan mungil itu belum mau menatap Minhyun. Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan memilih untuk berdiri tepat di samping kakak kelasnya itu.

Perempuan berkacamata itu melirik ke sampingnya dan memegang pembatas di hadapannya dengan erat.

"Ada apa eonni? Kau ingin berbicara yang penting padaku?" Tanya Minhyun penasaran. Sungwoon menganggukan kepalanya, pandangannya menatap lurus ke langit yang kini tertutupi awan berwarna kelabu. "Ini tentang Seongwoo, Minhyun-ah," katanya pelan.

Minhyun mengangguk samar, Minhyun sudah mengetahui sejak lama jika Sungwoon menyukai Seongwoo. Tapi yang Minhyun ketahui, Sungwoon selalu menolak jika dirinya ingin membantu Sungwoon untuk berdekatan dengan Seongwoo.

"Aku tahu, kau selama ini ingin membantuku agar dekat dengan Seongwoo agar menyadarkan keduanya. Tapi kau juga harusnya lebih tahu, jika Seongwoo adalah orang yang keras kepala, Minhyun-ah. Dalam hal ini, Seongwoo sangat menginginkan Daniel, jadi biarkan saja mereka bersama untuk sekarang." Ujar Sungwoon panjang yang membuat Minhyun membelalakan matanya. "Beberapa bulan lagi aku lulus, dan aku juga dalam masa ujianku sekarang. Aku tak mau mengurusi kalian lagi, kalian sudah waktunya untuk dewasa. Menurutku, biarkan Seongwoo dengan ambisi dahulu, bila waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan kembali dan menyadarkannya. Yang perlu kau yakini, Daniel itu mencintaimu dan selamanya akan begitu." Sambung Sungwoon dengan helaan nafas panjang. Matanya menatap Minhyun yang saat ini dilanda kekalutan karena kata-katanya.

Sungwoon meraih sebelah tangan Minhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau harus yakin, ada takdir baik untuk kau dan Daniel nantinya. Aku bukannya ingin mengatakan jika Seongwoo adalah hambatan dalam hubunganmu dan Daniel, tapi dia adalah bumbu dalam hubungan kalian. Lagipula kau selama ini selalu mengatakan jika kalian bertiga akan selalu menjadi sahabat dan saudara bukan? Itulah yang Daniel yakini hingga saat ini." Sungwoon tersenyum tipis pada Minhyun. "Hingga dia sadar nanti, aku pastikan Daniel akan selalu di sampingmu dan menjagamu, Minhyun-ah. Dan di sana juga, akan ada aku yang selalu mendukungmu dan mengawasi kalian bertiga." Sungwoon mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan pandangan yang ia alihkan pada langit di atas sana.

Minhyun mengulum bibirnya. Dirinya memang tak pernah salah untuk bercerita tentang hidupnya pada Sungwoon. Salah seorang yang sangat dekat dengannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih eonni, aku akan selalu mengingat kata-katamu dan menurutinya." Ujarnya tulus seraya menatap Sungwoon. Sungwoon membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar yang tulus.

.

.

Minhyun kembali mendesah ketika percakapannya dan Sungwoon beberapa tahun lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Seongwoo dan ambisinya memang sejak dahulu tidak bisa terkalahkan. Tapi yang Minhyun bingungkan, sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi sosok ambisi bagi Seongwoo. Dirinya 'kah? Atau Kang Daniel? Entahlah. Minhyun bingung memikirkannya.

Tokk ... Tokk

Minhyun sedikit terperanjat begitu mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Berdiri dari duduknya, Minhyun melangkah mendekat ke pintu dan membukanya. Mata Minhyun membulat melihat seorang lelaki yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Eunwoo-ssi?" Sapa Minhyun kaget.

Eunwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku disuruh Hwang-ahjussi untuk menjemputmu. Kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga kita." Katanya dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di bibirnya.

Minhyun menahan nafasnya beberapa saat, ayahnya memang orang yang tak bisa ditebak. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil tasku." Katanya yang diangguki oleh Eunwoo.

Minhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Mungkin untuk sekali ini saja, Minhyun akan menuruti keinginan ayahnya. Untuk perasaannya, itu untuk urusan nanti. Yang penting, kebahagiaan ayahnya untuk saat ini. Ya, hanya itu.

"Ayo."

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

1.) Hallo! Apa kabar?

2.) Cuma mau nepatin janji, buat endingin ff ini. Tinggal 1/2 chap lagi juga habis kok ff ini.

3.) Maaf kalo ceritanya makin ga jelas. Soalnya emang ga niat buat bikin lanjutannya, tapi semalem dapet ilham jadilah aku tulis.

4.) Kalo kalian nanya kenapa jadi Eunwoo x Minhyun, ya karena aku gemes ama mereka. Udah itu aja.

5.) Terima kasih banyak buat yg udah review, favorit serta follow ff ini.

See you next chap!

 **24 April 2018**

 **Panda**


End file.
